Kisses That Lie
by thexamimi
Summary: Misa was once told kisses with the eyes open were lies. She wanted to see if Raito was lying. Raito x Misa.


**Summary: **Misa was once told kisses with the eyes open were lies. She wanted to see if Raito was lying. Raito x Misa. (Het is teh awesome-cakes. STFU)

**Warning: **Erm…angst?

Many drug addicts need drugs. Many **Death Note **addicts need Death Note. And I need DEATH NOTE…it is my addiction.

This…I don't know. I just wanted to write something about Misa's love on Raito. Her love…I think it's somewhat shallow in the beginning, but after living with him, she truly loves him…but it's a blind love. ;.; Extremely angsty, yes…poor girl.

And I also wanted to show that Raito _does _care for her, despite her stupidity sometimes. Raito is not a cruel man who doesn't give a shit about anyone else. He has morals, you know…but he did kind of go insane with murdering those criminals…_anyways._

--

…

… … … …

…

**Kisses That Lie**

…

… … … …

…

Misa was once told kisses with the eyes open were lies. Sayu Yagami, Misa's boyfriend's sister, told her that herself after breaking up with her own boyfriend of two years.

"Why?" Misa had asked curiously. _I'm not being nosy, _she reassured. _I'm just being caring and considerate right now_.

The model had decided to visit Raito's female side of the family, and this was what she had come "home" to. It would've been awfully rude to just leave her future sister-in-law alone, crying over a boy. (Thank goodness Raito wasn't here to see this.)

After all, unlike her, the blonde presumed herself to be a lucky girl with a long-term boyfriend.

They were sitting on the balcony of Sayu's house, staring up at the starless night covered with the clouds of smog in the city's busiest part of town. The faded noise from the streets and sidewalks distracted the girl from pitying herself while she cried, and Misa stayed silent, rubbing her friend's back.

The girl hiccupped and sniffed her nose from insistent crying, plucking the tissue her brother's model girlfriend had held out for her.

"_Arigatou…_," Sayu managed to whisper, and she dabbed the tissue on her mascara-laden eyes—waterproof—and then blew her nose. It was not loud, but rather disgusting still. Misa pitied her suffering. She wasn't sure if it was the state she was in she felt sad for—pink and puffy eyes, a red nose, and swollen lips—or whether or not if it was because she was Raito's little sister.

"I hope you're okay now, Sayu-chan," whispered Misa.

Sayu nodded and forced a slight sad smile. "Neh, _arigatou_, Misa-neechan, you made me feel much better."

A small and satisfied twitch of the lips appeared on Misa's face. "Good. I don't want to see you crying," she comforted, trying to sound cheerful.

The smile dissipated off Sayu's demeanor. "Yes, I know," she said before taking in a shaky breath.

"Besides, what could you have possibly seen in that guy? I knew exactly from the start that he was a big jackass when you first told me about him! He sounded like that type of guy that would always flirt with other girls! I bet when others were around, he'd stop being nice to you!" Misa exclaimed, angry about the fact that so many boys end up like Sayu's ex-boyfriend.

Sayu's lower lip quivered before she choked back another sob. Realizing her mistake, Misa enveloped her arms around her depressed friend.  
"SorrySayu-chan…I didn't mean to bring up that guy again…" she softly said. She felt Sayu tense and inhale, shaking a bit.

"…I should've known better than to keep the relationship, Misa-chan. My friends were right…all along," the girl whispered. Her eyes were glossy from the gleam of the streetlights. "I should've known. I mean…when we kissed…"

The blonde let her arms fall back to her side, interested in the next words.

"When we kissed…his eyes were always open…" the brunette mumbled sadly, gazing at a random scene under the balcony. She was staring at a couple that was exchanging teasing comments at each other, before the duo kissed on the sidewalk.

"What does that have anything to do with your breakup?" Misa curiously asked. Sayu's eyes narrowed jealously and sadly at the warm couple through the blurred vision from her tears.

"Because," she started. Her fists clenched and the stinging pain in her throat welled up. "This wouldn't have hurt as much if I knew before he broke up with me that he didn't return my feelings back!" The brunette scrunched up her face, tears falling, before she let out another wail and covered her sore face with her hands.

Honestly, this was too much for Misa to handle. Usually, she was happy to give some comforting words of affirmation when her friends broke up, in return, getting some gossip about their ex's, but they were never as in love as Sayu was.

"An open eyed kiss is a lie," Misa heard Sayu muffle in her hands. The blonde blinked in surprise at the younger girl's words. It was weird, because she never realized Sayu could be a serious and devoted person like Misa had been with Raito. But seeing Sayu in despair and mumbling things like emotions and love had Misa realize something important.

Were her kisses with Raito lies as well?

Her stomach felt like it had dropped in horrid awareness.

_No way_, she denied. _Raito loves me for me. His kisses are real, and he would _never _lie to me._

"Our relationship was a lie all along," the girl beside her murmured broodingly, interrupting Misa of her own thoughts.

Misa frowned at her comment. "Why do you say something like that, Sayu?"

"Because he never honestly cared for me," Sayu replied, raising her head up to meet the blonde's eyes. She wiped a lone tear off her cheek with her finger before sniffing. "I mean, sure he said those nice things, but I don't think he really meant them. Words are just words, you know? They don't really have a meaning to them until you act it out."

The words coming from a girl whom Misa always saw as optimistic and cheerful scared her a little. Sayu was acting completely unlike her usual self.

"Did you…love him?" Misa had barely sputtered out the last two words before Sayu's eye's widened in realization and tears welded up in her eyes yet again.

True sympathy rose up in Misa's chest. She did not need words for she already knew the answer.

"Sayu-chan…"

"Y-you're lucky, Misa-Misa. You have Raito-niichan to love," Sayu said. "And he loves you back."

Misa gaped incredulously at the maturing girl before her. Her gaze upon Sayu softened and she smiled.

"Thank you Sayu-chan," Misa whispered.

Gloomy doubt surfaced over her.

_Does he love me back?_

The question still lingered in her head half an hour later when she left the Yagami household. Walking in the dark on the sidewalk was peaceful, and she had Rem to protect her from creepy predators. It was also easy to contemplate on random thoughts she consistently came up with.

During the whole time, though, the simple question bugged her nonstop. She would retort to herself that Raito loved her with all his heart, but somehow, a small conscience reminded her of all the insignificant gestures Raito would make whenever she was around.

After a seemingly endless fuss with herself, she finally settled with her doubts. It was a bit silly, but…

She wanted to find out if Raito was lying.

--

The sound of heels clopping on marble and a very loud exclamation woke many dazed people to their senses in the early morning in the police headquarters.

"RAITO-KUN!"

Excitedly, she rushed through the doors of the building, nearly knocking several people in front of the entrance down. (Though they forgot about the girl's rudeness when they realized it had been a pop sensation that they had encountered.)

Misa raced to the elevator; and thankfully, nobody was on it, so she wasn't bombarded with questions the whole way from adoring fans.

The doors opened, and she raced out down to the investigation room where her beloved was waiting.

"Ah, hello Misa!" a friendly man with black hair greeted. The girl pouted disappointedly. Not who she was looking for.

Matsuda smiled happily at the bubbly blonde, waving at her. "How are you—"

"Where's Raito-kun?" She asked, pushing him aside rudely. "I need'a talk to hiiiiiimmmm!"

Hastily stomping into the room as if she owned it, she then caught sight of mahogany hair. Her face brightened up.

_Aha!_

"RAITO!" she yelled ecstatically.

The man turned around looking disinterested and a bit irritated. Misa giggled to herself.

_Aw, poor darling. The stress is getting to Raito's beautiful face…_

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, tackling into the strong chest of her fiancé. Warm hands gently set themselves onto Misa's shoulders. The warmth from them seeped through her thin lace and on her skin.

"Misa…" Raito said warningly. However, Misa mistook it as an affectionate vocative.

Thus, it was the perfect chance for her to stand on her tip-toes of her leather boots and lean up to place a kiss on the brunet's lips. She had closed her eyes dreamingly for it helped her seep into the depth and meaning of her kiss.

His hands tightened around her shoulders, and she immediately broke off the kiss, confused at his reaction.

"Did Misa make you uncomfortable?" she asked concerned, batting her eyelashes. Raito was always like this. Whenever Misa kissed him without permission, he would act tense and cold toward her, despite her gentleness. Perhaps he did not like her sneaking up from behind?

"No," Raito answered, shaking his head, although he sounded unsure. "You just…surprised me. That's all," he reassured. Misa smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, well, that's good!" she exclaimed. Tightening her arms around his, she then explained to him about her visit to his home yesterday, including the story about Sayu's break up.

Raito's acknowledging smile faltered a bit at her words on that piece of information.

"Wait a second. So, Sayu was in…_love_ with this boyfriend of hers?" Misa's rambling stopped, and she looked up into Raito's alarmed eyes, blinking with admiration.

_You're so sweet, Raito, caring about your sister that way…_

"Y-yes," she replied obediently. "I mean, when I asked her that, she just broke down crying even more…"

There was a long silence afterwards, most definitely because the brunet was thinking long and hard about his sister's mental state.

"Why did he break up with her?" he finally asked. The blonde sighed and looked away from his intensifying gaze.

"Well, he was one of those jerks who always had another girl on hand when Sayu wasn't there," Misa grumbled, frowning at the thought. Absentmindedly, she dug one of her long nails into her palm, the scratching pain sinking angrily into her skin. "I mean…he was rude to her too! Never gave her a true kiss, never complimented her, never—"

"Misa," Raito interrupted.

"But you would never do that Raito-kun, would you?"

Immediate silence followed.

"Would you?" She asked again, only this time slightly pleading.

"No," Raito stated with a serious face, and Misa felt a little relieved. However, small goosebumps pricked up behind her neck as her wide eyes gazed into Raito's mahogany orbs.

She sucked in her breath. Her beloved had such enticing eyes…

"No, I would never do that Misa," he repeated again, his deeply concerned eyes burning a nauseating yet pleasant hole in Misa's stomach. She swallowed the repelling feeling down.

"Th-then…" Her throat choked out hesitantly. "Then prove it by kissing Misa."

The words echoed in her head. _You must…you must._

_Tell the truth. _

_Do you love me?_

Raito aggressively (passionately) strung his long and rough fingers in Misa's soft blond hair, pulling her head back. Before she could even gasp, the brunet tilted his head, closed his eyes, and clamped his mouth onto hers. Excitement danced in her veins.

_Lashes fluttered closed._

And she did the same, intensifying the kiss. For at the moment, she knew that the kiss was real. She knew that when Raito had closed his eyes, he set forth all emotions into that very kiss.

That was all Misa needed to know and believe.

--

..:eNd:..

**A/N**: Argh. Faaaaailll. ;-; Writer's block. Dying brain. School. Sports. Everything is dragging me down to stress fits! DX And Taylor Swift songs weren't helping either…

Sorry. They were OOC…

I hope I got the Raito x Misa relationship right. I haven't read a single fanfiction in like…three months. Deviantart got the best of me.


End file.
